Ambariversario
by Milita Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella han cumplido un año de noviazgo. Bella, para agradecerle el regalo que le dio Edward, crea un juego con un interesante premio. ¿Podrá Edward ganarlo? Rating M por lo obvio.


**-The Paintbrush Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia:** Ambariversario  
**Nombre de la Autora: **  
**Pareja:** Edward/Bella  
**Número de palabras:** 7.006 (Según Word)  
**Rating/Advertencias:** M (Contenido sexual y lenguaje obsceno)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta loca historia. **

**

* * *

**

**AMBARIVERSARIO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV:**

― Muéstramelo de una buena vez.

― No estoy seguro si es una buena idea…

― ¿Por qué no? Fue _tu_ idea.

― Si… pero esperaba un escenario diferente.

Bella me miró interrogante mientras cortaba las verduras en el mesón de la cocina.

Con un cuchillo _muy_ grande.

No es que le temiera a mi novia, claro que no. Eso sería absurdo. Sólo tenía un sano respeto hacia su humor, en este caso, _mal humor_. Bella podía ser bastante terrorífica cuando algo no le gustaba.

Y ahora mismo yo podía desatar su ira.

― ¿Y por qué sería distinto en otro lugar? ―preguntó, deteniendo sus quehaceres y apuntándome con el gran cuchillo. Tragué en seco―. ¿Será quizás porque no hiciste lo que te pedí?

― Vamos a calmarnos ahora… ―levanté mis manos en son de paz y me paré lentamente de la silla―…. soy demasiado guapo para morir así.

Una sombra de sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, pero lo cubrió rápidamente con una mueca.

― No estaríamos en esta situación si me escucharas, Edward. Te pedí que no me compraras nada. Te rogué. Te imploré. Incluso te amenacé, pero nada funciona contigo, ¿no?

― Conozco otro método que podría funcionar ―bromeé con ella, alzando las cejas unas cuantas veces y sonriéndole como sé que a ella le gusta para aligerar el ambiente.

― Cariño, comportándote como un cerdo no te salvará. Te lo puedo asegurar.

― Hey, un chico puede soñar.

Y si que soñaba con ello, más de lo que Bella podría siquiera imaginar. Ya había perdido la cuenta las veces en las que había despertado con una monumental erección en la mañana por culpa de las fantasías con mi sexy novia. Le había hecho el amor en tantos lugares y tantas posiciones que me consideraba un experto en las artes amatorias… por supuesto ninguna de ellas había pasado en la realidad. Llevábamos un año como novios y aún no habíamos _consumado _nuestro compromiso.

Hubo algún momento en mi vida en el que pensé que pidiéndole a Bella que fuese mi novia me daría acceso total a su cuerpo.

Me equivoqué monumentalmente.

Cuando la vi por primera vez cruzando las puertas del instituto de Forks, la quise para mí. Al momento que nos asignaron como compañeros de laboratorio en biología y pude oler su delicioso aroma a fresas, me propuse intentar un acercamiento a ella. Pero lejos de toda réplica, el momento en el que tuve mi epifanía fue cuando observé la forma en que su lapiz desaparecía por su boca y ella succionaba y mordisqueaba aquel objeto despreocupadamente, como si ella no supiese lo erótico de aquella acción.

Juro que cada vez que recuerdo eso mi boca se seca y pensamientos pecaminosos aparecen en mi mente como un torbellino de ideas… y por supuesto sugerencias para llevarlas a cabo.

Debo admitir que fue mi error asumir que Bella sería otra de las putas con las que acostumbraba salir. Ella es distinta a las demás, y eso sólo lo comprendí pasando tiempo con ella… conversando… no teniendo sexo.

_No teniendo sexo…_

Tenía sus pros y contras. Lo positivo estaba claro, conocía a Bella como nunca lo había hecho con una mujer y de hecho me gustaba así. Tenía una relación real y me sentía muy a gusto con ella, definitivamente Bella era para mí, pero no de la forma en que yo pensé que sería.

Lo negativo estaba claro como el agua: no sexo es igual a Edward frustrado y caliente. Matemática simple.

― Bien, no me enojaré. Ahora dame la maldita cosa.

Mi Bella, tan sutil.

― Te encantará, te lo aseguro.

Tomé de su mano delicadamente y le quité el cuchillo de sus dedos…sólo por si acaso. Caminé con ella hacia la sala de su casa y la hice sentarse en el sillón junto a mí mientras abría mi mochila y sacaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Dejé mi regalo sobre sus muslos y le sonreí tímidamente. Por alguna razón estaba algo nervioso de su reacción, no sólo por su enojo, ya que prácticamente contaba con ello, sino que esperaba que le gustase y pudiese demostrarle lo mucho que la había aprendido a querer en este año de noviazgo, al menos por un simple regalo comprado.

― Feliz aniversario, amor ―murmuré.

Con el seño fruncido desenvolvió el regalo a paso lento, alargando la tortura y haciendo crecer aún más mi ansiedad. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y comencé a mover mi pie derecho en el suelo, insistentemente.

Cuando al fin sacó el papel y levantó la tapa levantó la vista hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Y bien? ―tanteé terreno―. ¿Te gustó?

Bella abrió y cerró la boca, aparentemente sin palabras.

Eso es bueno… ¿cierto?

O era muy, muy malo.

Con manos temblorosas sacó el collar de su escondite y lo dejó reposar en una de sus palmas, trazando su forma con el dedo índice de su mano opuesta.

― Es… hermoso ―suspiró.

Le había comprado ese collar en nuestro último viaje a México con mi familia. Alice me había hecho acompañarla a comprar algo típico para llevarse a casa y recordar nuestras vacaciones. Fue en una de nuestras incursiones cuando lo vi.

Un delicado collar con cadena de plata tenía un corazón amarillo colgando de ella… simple y exquisito a la vez. Tal como era Bella.

― ¿Me ayudas a colocármelo? ―dijo en un susurro, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolatados.

Asentí mientras Bella se giraba en el sillón, dándome la espalda y tomando su cabello con una mano. Con delicadeza puse el collar en su posición, dejando también que mis dedos acariciaran por donde pasaba la cadena, por su pecho, subiendo por su clavícula y por el ángulo en donde su cuello conectaba a su hombro. Bella se estremeció levemente cuando me agaché y le planté un suave beso en su cuello.

Acerqué más nuestros cuerpos, tomando a Bella de la cintura y colocando mi mentón sobre su hombro desnudo. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y nos saqué una foto para el recuerdo.

Bella lo tomó y miró detenidamente la pantalla.

― Te ves bien, Swan ―susurré en su oído.

― Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Cullen ―respondió casi sin aliento, pero sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y acariciando la forma de corazón de su collar.

― El vendedor me dijo que es de ámbar y que es el único ejemplar que ha hecho. Único en su clase… como tú.

― Ámbar…

Bella se giró hacia mí y pasó sus brazos por mi hombro, abrazándome a ella.

― ¿Estás tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, Cullen? ―sonrió y levantó una ceja, pero incluso mientras bromeaba detecté la emoción en sus ojos. Le había encantado el regalo.

Sonreí como idiota y disfruté mi segundo de victoria.

― Puede ser… ¿está funcionando?

Acercó sus labios a los míos y los frotó suavemente, cual caricia de mariposa.

― Ni un poco ―dijo, esparciendo su dulce aliento en mi boca.

Reí, sin alejarme ni un solo milímetro de ella. Una de mis manos viajó hacia su espalda baja y se coló por el borde de su blusa, migrando hacia el norte y saboreando su piel cálida y desnuda. Dibujé pequeños círculos con mis dedos, disfrutando aquellos suaves gemidos de placer que Bella me regalaba.

― ¿Estás segura que no quieres darme _algo_ a cambio?

Succioné su labio inferior y lo mordisqueé suavemente.

― Puede ser…

Y ahí me tenía. Sujeté con una de mis manos su nuca y choqué nuestras bocas, invadiéndola con mi lengua sin piedad. Bella me correspondió el beso inmediatamente, sujetando mi propia cara con sus dedos sumergidos en mi cabello. Ella era tan dulce y agresiva a la vez. Me volvía loco.

Cada vez que la besaba era un mundo completamente distinto el que descubría. Las sensaciones que me provocaba eran similares, pero nunca un beso de ella era igual a otro. Todos eran únicos e irrepetibles, malditamente deliciosos.

El beso pronto se volvió incluso más caliente, haciéndonos caer sobre el sofá, Bella de espaldas y yo entre sus piernas.

Maldita sea, esto era el paraíso.

Esta sería la puta vez, nuestra primera vez juntos. Ahora era el momento, lo había soñado tanto y hoy se haría realidad…

― _¡Bella! ¡Estoy en casa!_

¡Puta madre!

Me senté rápidamente y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, tratando de recuperar la respiración y verme un poco menos excitado. No sería inteligente que el jefe de policía del pueblo me pillase increíblemente _duro_ y con su hija en una posición horizontal.

― ¡Si, papá! ¡Estoy en la sala!

La miré con horror y traté como fuese de pensar en algo completamente grotesco para que se me bajara la erección que ahora portaba como arma cargada.

_Bien, puedes hacerlo. Piensa en… ¡cachorritos! __Si, eso era. Los cachorros son adorables y nada eróticos, no como Bella, que con sólo morder su labio me hace querer pasar mi lengua por ellos y aliviar el escozor. Quizás pasar mi lengua por otras partes de su anatomía…_

¡Esto no ayuda!

Charlie Swan hizo presencia en la sala, todavía usando su uniforme de policía. Cuando vio que Bella no estaba sola, cambió su expresión de alegría a completa molestia.

¿El mejor anti-viagra? Sip, la furia del padre de tu novia mientras porta una pistola. Nada sexy.

Después de decirnos unas cuantas palabras -principalmente de cortesía- me disculpé y dije que me tenía que ir a casa a cenar. Yo sabía cuando no me querían y en realidad comprendía a Charlie. Yo también estaría preocupado si mi hija de 17 años tiene un novio hace ya 12 meses. Es prácticamente imposible conservar una relación de esa longitud a sólo besitos.

Bueno, sólo digo que es poco probable, ya que ese es mi caso. _Sólo_ besitos.

Ya fuera de la casa Bella se paró de punta de pies y me besó castamente en los labios, sonriendo sobre ellos.

― Gracias por el regalo de aniversario ―me besó otra vez, pero con más fuerza―. Este será nuestra especie de… _Ambariversario._

Reí y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura y colocando mi cabeza en su cuello. A simple vista parecía un abrazo, pero el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma lo hacía ser de todo, menos _simple_.

― Cariño… no sabes lo mucho que te deseo en este preciso momento.

Un gemido salió desde la garganta de Bella. Subió sus dedos hacia mi cabellera y comenzó a peinar suavemente, intercalando caricias y tirones placenteros.

― Edward… yo también quiero lo mismo que tú, ¡pero! ―agregó, antes de que saltara y gritara como adolescente frente a una superestrella―, creo que lo haremos con una condición…

― ¿Condición?

Bella miró hacia el cielo y se mordió el labio inferior.

― Más bien como un juego, en honor a nuestro _Ambariversario_… ¿te gustaría jugarlo? ―agregó lo último con una puta voz sensual que movió hasta mis propios cimientos.

― Oh Dios, Bella. Lo que sea.

Está bien, Edward. Calma la desesperación por un momento. Nada genial.

― Pues… creo que el tema del sexo se te ha dado muy fácil siempre ―levanté una ceja―. Quiero decir, cuando llegué a Forks me dijeron que tú no eras más que un chico que buscaba sexo. De hecho a las chicas parecía no molestarles eso. Tú simplemente parpadeabas y ellas ya estaban de rodillas desabrochándote el cinturón.

Sonreí ante eso.

Buenos tiempos.

― Saca esa boba sonrisa de tus labios, Edward, si sabes lo que es mejor para ti ―sonreí aún más ante sus amenazas. Se veía tan sexy cuando me daba sus _no-me-vengas-con-mierda-sino-sufre-las-consecuencias_. Besé sus labios en un corto beso y la insté a que continuase―. Como decía: demasiado fácil, demasiado simple. Este es el momento para que muestres de lo que estás hecho, Cullen.

― Estoy listo ―aseguré.

― Bien. Este juego es bastante simple, pero no por eso es fácil. Yo pensaré en un… color, el cual lo escribiré en un papel y tú lo intentarás adivinar. Si lo haces tendremos sexo… ―acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos y susurró sobre ellos―… cuando quieras, donde quieras y de la forma en que lo desees ―se separó y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo dulcemente―. ¿Está claro?

Me. Cago. En. Lo. Más. Sagrado.

― ¿Mhfmp…? ―un patético lloriqueo salió de mi garganta, ya que estaba imposibilitado por el momento en pensar en algo lógico o remotamente racional para decir.

― Eso suena como un si ―sonrió aún más y me besó por última vez, corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa―. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Edward! ―gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme ahí, frente a su casa y con la mente llena de posibilidades.

Después de manejar en estado de zombie a mi casa y dejarme caer de espaldas a mi cama, toda la información se hizo clara en mi desordenada cabeza…

¡Bella quiere tener sexo conmigo!

¿Por qué sino habría hecho este juego? Era obvio que iba a ganar, la respuesta era demasiado simple para mí.

Sonreí internamente y tomé mi celular, marcando rápidamente las teclas para llamar a Bella.

Si adivino el color mientras estamos hablando por teléfono, ¿podré ir a buscarla y concretar nuestro trato… o se verá demasiado desesperado?

― ¿Hola?

― ¡VERDE! ―grité quizás demasiado fuerte para una conversación telefónica. Creo que debí ser más considerado con los tímpanos de mi novia.

― ¿Edward? ―escuché su risa a través de la linea―. ¿Estás tratando de adivinar el color? Pues ése no es.

Pude distinguir, aún sin poder verla, que estaba sonriendo socarronamente.

― ¿No es verde? ―casi estaba seguro de ello. Ella siempre decía cuando le gustaba ese color―. ¿qué tal… azul? ―Bella le encanta un sweater mío de ese color. Ella me lo dijo.

― Nop. Lo siento.

― ¿Amarillo? ¿Rojo? ¿Blanco?

― No, no y no. Edward… ¿podemos continuar esto después? Tengo que darle la cena a Charlie. ¡Hablamos más tarde!

Corté la llamada molesto y cerré los ojos tratando de pensar en los colores que conocía.

Cuando estaba cenando con mi familia una epifanía me pegó fuertemente…

¡Crayones! ¡Ese era la llave para mejor sexo de mi vida!

Después de cenar corrí a mi habitación y abrí mi armario de un golpe, agachándome y rebuscando en una de las cajas que tenía desde primaria. En ella se encontraban varios trabajos con macarrones y figuras de arcilla de difícil descripción.

Al fondo de ella pillé mi antigua caja de mis fieles crayones. Doce colores de pura diversión.

¡Perfecto! Los esparcí en el suelo y separé los colores que ya le había dicho a Bella. Me quedaron siete.

Marqué nuevamente mi celular y apenas contestó le bombardeé con los colores que me faltaban por decir.

― ¿Cómo es posible que no sea ninguno de esos? Ya dije todos los colores, Bella.

― No, no lo hiciste ―habló con una sonrisa en su voz. Maldita bruja, sabe que me estoy muriendo por ella―. Ahora me iré a acostar. No quiero llamadas en el medio de la noche para decirme colores, Edward. Por más que lo adivines no significa que partiré a las cuatro de la mañana a tu casa para tener sexo contigo. Dos palabras para ti: No. Pasará.

― Me estás matando… ―me quejé como niño pequeño al que se le niega su juguete favorito―, ¿estás segura que no es naranjo… o café? En serio ya se acabaron los colores.

― Piensa con más ganas, cariño ―dijo con sensualidad. Mis pelotas se apretaron y mi piel se puso de gallina―, te aseguro que el resultado será de lo más… _satisfactorio_.

― Te amo… a pesar de que insistas en torturarme ―dije a media voz.

Necesito una ducha… muy fría.

― También te amo. Nos vemos mañana, amor.

― Adiós.

Llené mis pulmones con todo el aire que podía recolectar y lo dejé salir segundos después poco a poco, esperando que de alguna forma calmara el creciente calor que estaba sintiendo.

Dios, pensé que esto iba a ser más fácil. No esperaba que el mencionado color fuese tan escurridizo.

Oh, pero no me rendiría, claro que no. Sólo necesitaba pensar más con la cabeza _de arriba_. La _de abajo_ aparentemente sólo pensaba en una cosa… y no era un color.

Decidí ir a la sala de ejercicios para correr unos cuantos kilómetros en la trotadora. Quizás así me podría despejar.

Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que no estaría solo. Emmet estaba sobre su espalda, levantando una pesa por sobre su pecho desnudo.

― ¡Iugh, Emmet! ¡Ponte una remera, mis ojos sangran!

Mi hermano rió un poco, dejando la pesa en la sujetadora para sentarse y hacerme frente.

― Eso no es lo que dicen las chicas ―alardeó, flexionando sus músculos y besando sus bíceps.

Idiota.

― Mira, me interesa bastante poco lo que piensen las chicas de ti. Yo solo vine por un poco de ejercicio, muchas gracias.

― ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―preguntó con burla.

― No sé de qué hablas… ―traté de hacerme el desentendido, pero después de recapacitarlo pensé que quizás otra cabeza me serviría para encontrar la respuesta que busco… aunque sea la cabeza hueca de Emmet―, algo así.

Me senté frente a Em y le conté el pequeño juego que me propuso Bella, además de los colores que ya había dicho, esperando que me dijese el que me ha faltado por decir.

No tuve esa suerte.

― Hermano… ¡estás tan jodido! ―se echó a reír sobre su espalda, agarrando su estómago con ambas manos.

― No me causa gracia ―dije entre dientes―. ¿Podrías decirme por qué es _tan _gracioso?

― Absolutamente todo ―después de calmar sus risas me enfrentó con una sonrisa de superioridad―. Nunca has ido a comprar ropa y accesorios con una mujer, ¿cierto? Es por eso que no ves el problema en esta situación ―cambió su voz a una más nasal y chillona―. ¿Cuál me queda mejor Emmet, el _granate_ o el _escarlata_? ¿Crees que con _lavanda _me veo gorda? ¿A tu madre le gusta el_ magenta_ para una bufanda? Siempre me ha parecido que las mujeres que usan _carmín_ se ven baratas, ¿no es así Emmet?

Me quedé con la boca abierta sin poder decir una sola palabra.

― Así es, Edward. Esa es la razón por la que estás jodido. Existen millones de colores distintos, y cada uno de ellos fue creado por una mujer para hacernos la vida imposible. Puedes decir algo como "_espárrago_" y es considerado un color. Incluso si juntas dos palabras completamente sin sentido ya es considerado otro color. Ya estoy pensando que "_café mierda_" puede ser uno de ellos.

No, no, no… esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Bella me quería hacer sufrir acaso? ¿Qué había hecho mal en esta vida? ¿Acaso era karma? Juro que no hice nada lo suficientemente malo como para ganarme tamaña tortura…

O eso creo.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Edward? Apuesto que el pequeño Eddy quiere algo de diversión, pero no podrá tenerlo hasta que encuentres el bendito color, ¿acaso te dio alguna pista?

― No, no lo hizo.

Oh, pero que el diablo está de testigo, lo iba a averiguar. Iba a hacer un maldito buen trabajo en hacerlo. Esto no se quedaría así.

Lo iba a saber… cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

― Maldita sea, Bella. Deja de reventar esa asquerosa burbuja de chicle. Me estás volviendo loca.

_Puta Rosalie. Puto día. __Puta mi vida._

Desde ayer que no podía quedarme quieta, la espera me estaba carcomiendo por dentro como miles de hormigas come-órganos. Si, le había dicho a Edward que primero tenía que adivinar un estúpido color para que me tuviese a su merced, pero lo único que quería era arrojarme a sus brazos y simplemente dejarme llevar.

Pero no, no podía hacer eso, ya que por mucho que odiara… tenía mi orgullo.

_Puto orgullo._

― Déjala tranquila, Rose. Obviamente Bella está un poco… _tensa _―agregó Alice con una risita tonta.

Cada una de mis células me atraía hacia el apetecible cuerpo de Edward. Cuando estábamos juntos era como si mi sangre hirviera en mis venas y el aire de mis pulmones se volviera demasiado denso como para respirar normalmente. Mi novio era un puto dios griego y no lo adoraba como debería ser.

¿Cuál era la razón? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Simplemente una parte de mí quería saber que yo era lo suficientemente especial como para que Edward me respetara y tuviese una relación seria conmigo… y no simplemente por su propio placer.

_Placer… mhmmm…_

¡Puto Cullen, adivina el color de una buena vez!

― Cariño, por favor inhala y exhala lentamente. Nadie quiere que tengas una embolia en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Alice tenía razón. Edward iba a llegar en cualquier momento y no me podía ver así de afectada. Tenía que recomponerme y verme fresca como una lechuga cuando me viese hoy.

_Normal. Todo normal. Pfff… ¿quién está caliente? Claramente yo no, eso es seguro._

― Ahí vienen los chicos ―dijo Rose.

Mi corazón se aceleró y casi me trago el chicle de los nervios. Tosí rápidamente y lo escupí en mi mano, mirando hacia todos lados sin saber dónde dejarlo. Cuando Edward ya estaba a unos pasos de mí simplemente lo pegué en un costado del auto de Alice.

Reí tontamente y esperé que ella no se diese cuenta que fui yo.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron donde estábamos nosotras Edward me tomó de la cintura y me besó profundamente, provocando que mi cabeza diera vueltas y mis rodillas se convirtiesen en gelatina.

― Hola a ti también ―dije sin aliento, después que se acabó el beso.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y detecté una pizca de maldad en sus ojos.

Sexy.

― ¿Sabes algo, Bella? ―comenzó―, cuando me levanté hoy en la mañana no sabía si ponerme una camisa _mostaza _o una _ocre_, pero rebuscando entre mis cosas pensé que la _salmón_ sería una mejor decisión.

¡¿?

¿Caí en un mundo paralelo y nadie me avisó?

― Cuando venía hacia acá me fijé que a unas cuantas cuadras están construyendo una casa nueva, pero no estaba seguro si la pintaban de color _crema_, _crudo_ o _melocotón_, aunque yo opino que sería mejor algún color más iluminado… no lo sé, _amaranto_, _lila_ o algo como _mandarina_.

¿En serio Edward dijo "mandarina"?

Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera atiné a preguntarle qué pasaba.

― Estaba pensando en comprarme una nueva chaqueta, pero no sé si quiero algo oscuro, como _negro humo_, o algo claro, como _azul acero_, ¿qué opinas, amor?

¿Que qué opinaba? ¡Que se había vuelto loco, eso era lo que opinaba!

― Que linda tu falda, Alice. ¿Es _albaricoque_?

En un intento de salir del trance que me tenía Edward, y quizás despejarme lo suficiente como para pronunciar una oración coherente, quité mi mirada de él y la giré a mi alrededor.

Jasper lo miraba atónito, con la boca muy abierta, al igual que Alice. Emmet tenía una expresión que se mezclaba incredulidad, espanto y risa, y Rose, que estaba a mi lado, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Mi amiga se acercó a mí y me habló en el oído.

― ¿Bells… crees que el celibato finalmente lo hizo gay?

La empujé del hombro no muy amablemente mientras ella reía y me acerqué a mi novio, pasando mis brazos por sus hombros y acercándolo a mí.

― Cariño… ―susurré― ¿Estás bien?

― De maravilla ―sonrió y puso sus amplias manos en mi cadera. Acercó sus labios a mi oído, esparciendo su cálido aliento en mi cuello y susurró― ¿Acerté? ¿Tenemos que irnos a un lugar más… privado?

Y fue así como mi mente hizo click.

― Estás tratando de acertar al color, ¿no?

Edward sonrió y apretó más su agarre en mi cintura.

― Si… ―su sonrisa cambió drásticamente a confusión― ¿Qué quieres decir con "_tratando_"?

― Quiere decir que no has acertado ―_desafortunadamente_―, y que ninguno de los ridículos colores que mencionaste era el correcto.

Él murmuró algo así como "me matas, me estás matando" cuando juntó nuestras frentes y cerró los ojos. Me daba algo de pena y definitivamente me sentía frustrada sexualmente, pero habíamos hecho un trato y lo iba a llevar hasta el final, no importa el tiempo que llevase…

¡¿No importando el tiempo que llevase? Dios, espero que no sean años o algo así. Ahí definitivamente me iba a dar algo.

Nos despedimos todos cuando tuvimos que entrar a clases y yo me fui con Alice a literatura. La clase, a pesar que era de mis favoritas, se me hizo extremadamente larga. Edward me mandaba mensajes de texto con los colores que ni siquiera yo conocía.

¿Qué tipo de color es _Zinnwaldita_?

Estaba aburrida y sentía que el profesor hablaba como los del programa de Charlie Brown, impidiendo entender una sola palabra.

"_Wha, whawha wha wha wha__…"_

― Pzzzt, Bella ―susurró Alice a mi lado― ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Edward? Se estaba comportando muy raro hoy.

― Tu hermano es un idiota, eso es lo que pasa ―respondí ácidamente, demasiado resentida con él como para inventar algo lindo.

¿Cómo es que no decía el color? Era obvio, estaba frente a sus narices y él no se daba cuenta. Incluso podía decirlo por casualidad y eso también sería considerado… aunque secretamente deseaba que él lo dijera con intención, sabiendo el por qué de mi elección.

Y también quería que lo dijera pronto. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a arder en combustión espontánea por falta de _ñiqui-ñiqui._

¿En serio, Bella? ¿_Ñíqui-ñiqui_? Incluso era mejor decir "_punchi-pum_" si vamos al caso.

― Eso ya lo sabía, mi querida amiga ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Pero hoy estaba más idiota que de costumbre… no lo sé, algo raro pasa y tú estás involucrada. Lo sé.

Dejé salir un suspiro pesado y sopesé las consecuencias. Edward se podría enojar conmigo si le contaba algo remotamente sexual sobre nosotros a su hermana pequeña, pero quizás Alice podría llegar a un buen consejo por estar fuera de la situación, algo así como una opinión externa. A Edward le gustaría que esto funcionara, ¿no?

¿NO?

Cuando salimos de clases hacia la cafetería le conté a grandes rasgos nuestro pequeño juego y los intentos de Edward para adivinar. Alice me escuchó atentamente… al menos hasta la mitad. Después simplemente rió.

― No estás ayudando ―dije entre dientes.

Maldita duende.

― Lo siento, lo siento… ―Alice tomó aire y calmó sus carcajadas, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus dedos―. Es que es una situación demasiado bizarra… incluso para ustedes dos.

― ¿Qué quieres decir que "incluso" para nosotros dos?

― Ustedes ya tienen una relación extraña, Bella. Antes de que tú llegaras Edward cambiaba de chica como quien cambia de pantalones. Cuando llegaste saliste con varios chicos antes de Edward. Estuvo Mike, Eric, Tyler…

― ¿Cuál es tu punto? ―le corté.

― Mi punto es que ambos eran sexualmente activos antes de encontrarse. Pero cuando lo hicieron han tenido una relación que admiraría hasta el mismo Papa.

―Lo sé ―me quejé―, pero tengo un enfermo deseo que Edward sienta que no soy como las demás. Que me quiera por quien soy, no por lo que puedo hacer en la cama. Cada vez que veo la cara de la puta de Lauren es como si me restregara que ella si tuvo sexo con Edward y no yo. Me dan unas ganas casi incontenibles de agarrar su oxigenado cabello y tirarlo…

― Un problema a la vez, linda. Ahora hablamos de Edward, no de Lauren ―me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos―. Bella, conozco a Edward. Él te ama y definitivamente no te considera como una más en su colección. Se le nota en los ojos cada vez que te mira, es como si le iluminaras el día simplemente con existir. Yo lo sé, soy su hermana y te aseguro que jamás se había comportado así. Está completamente enamorado.

Cerré los ojos y asimilé lo que me había dicho Alice. Yo sabía que Edward me amaba, de hecho ya habíamos dado ese terrorífico paso de confesarnos nuestro amor. Creo que fue después de una de sus escenas de celos, a lo que sólo le respondí "¡¿No entiendes que te amo, tú, magnífico idiota?". Nada romántico, lo sé, pero el resultado es lo que cuenta. El problema es que necesitaba algo que me asegurara todo lo que nos habíamos dicho. Algo así como "hechos, no palabras".

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y jugando con mi collar que no sentí a Edward llegar sino hasta que me tomó desde atrás y me besó el cuello, justo en el lugar que sabía que a mí me gustaba.

― ¿_púrpura_, _zanahoria_, _azafrán_, _calabaza_, _perla_?

Reí sin poder evitarlo. En serio la situación era bastante bizarra.

― ¿De donde sacas tantos colores?

Edward se sentó al lado mío y me besó en la nariz.

― Internet.

― Pues no lo necesitas… simplemente piensa en nosotros.

¡Ups! Se me escapó… acababa de darle una pista MUY importante.

― ¿Nosotros? No lo comprendo.

¡Rápido, Bella! ¡Maniobra evasiva!

― Eheee… ¿cómo fueron tus clases?

Edward suspiró e hizo un puchero adorable.

― Aburrida… te extrañé.

Y fue así como comenzamos a besarnos. Edward lamió el borde de mis labios antes de explorar el interior de mi boca. Su sabor era tan embriagador, casi adictivo. Me tomó la mejilla con una de sus amplias manos y giró levemente mi cara para poder profundizar aún más el beso. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas a un baile que sólo ellas dos conocían, saboreándose…

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es acaso mi hermano el que está sobre Bella? ¡Edward, pensé que la querías! ¿Por qué te la comes?

Puto Emmet y sus putas bromas.

Edward se alejó de mi con los párpados muy cerrados y dejando salir el aire por la nariz con fuerza. Yo no estaba mejor, Emmet nos había interrumpido justo cuando estábamos inspirados.

― Disculpa a mi hermano, creo que se cayó cuando era pequeño y se golpeó la cabeza.

― ¡Ouch! Duele, Edward. No sabes lo sensible que soy…

― Emmet… si fuera tú me voy. No respondo de mis acciones si no lo haces ―amenacé.

― Bellita, eres tan linda cuando te enojas…

― ¡AHORA!

Emmet giró su cuerpo murmurando algo así como "Cada vez son peores. La abstinencia apesta". Al girarme para encarar a mi novio me encontré con una mirada penetrante. En sus ojos ya casi no se les veía su característico verde, sino que estaban demasiado negros debido a sus pupilas dilatadas.

― Definitivamente estás pensando en lo que yo pienso, ¿no es así? ―dije jadeando. Él simplemente asintió lentamente―. Pero no podemos hacerlo… no hasta que adivines ―Edward negó esta vez, sin quitarme la mirada de encima―. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

Íbamos categóricamente a una velocidad mayor a la permitida por las calles de Forks hacia mi casa. Bella estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, moviendo insistentemente su pie derecho y lanzándome miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Yo, por mi parte, tenía entre mis piernas la mayor erección de la historia. Estaba tan malditamente duro como nunca lo había estado.

Cuando Bella amenazó a mi hermano es como si mi autocontrol se hubiese escapado de mi cuerpo en ese mismo instante. Se había visto tan sexy con el seño fruncido y las mejillas acaloradas. Sabía que no le era indiferente y deseaba lo mismo que yo. El juego que ella había planteado era eso: un simple juego.

Al diablo con él, nos divertiríamos mucho más si lo pasábamos por alto.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y caminé a paso rápido a mi habitación, cerciorándome que no había nadie en mi casa mientras me adentraba en ella. Después de cerrar la puerta con llave bajé mi cabeza hasta que mis labios se cernieron a los suyos.

Su aroma me inundó y mis sentidos estaban hipersensibilizados. Su toque me quemaba y el sabor de sus dulces labios hizo que un gruñido casi animal se escapara de mi garganta.

Mis manos viajaron hacia su cuerpo, tocando ansiosamente lo que tenía a mi paso. Bella gemía y se retorcía bajo mi toque, tratando ella misma de colar sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y causándome deliciosos escalofríos.

Bella tembló cuando dejé que mis besos migraran desde sus labios, cruzando por su mandíbula y llegando hasta el comienzo de su cuello, deteniéndome ahí y mordisqueando suavemente.

― Edward… ―jadeó―… No… no has dicho el color…

Me separé levemente de ella y me quité la camisa por la cabeza, chocando nuevamente nuestros labios e invadiendo su boca con mi lengua. Una de mis manos fueron a parar a la muralla, justo al lado de la cabeza de Bella para sostenerme, y la otra se escabulló por el borde inferior de su blusa, acunando suavemente uno de sus pechos cubiertos sólo con ropa interior.

Me tragué el gemido que salió de su boca con hambre y pegué nuestros cuerpos aún más, aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Podía sentir, incluso sobre la tela de su ropa, la forma en que sus pezones se habían endurecido y llamaban a ser saboreados.

Comencé a desabrochar su blusa al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba el lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes y labios, mordiéndolo y succionándolo a mi placer.

― Necesito… necesito que lo digas…

Dejé caer su blusa al suelo y llevé mis manos hacia su espalda para desprender el broche de su sujetador.

― ¿Decirte qué, amor? ―pregunté en un susurro ronco.

― Necesito escucharlo… dilo…―suspiró cuando abarqué uno de sus pechos desnudos con mi mano, masajeando su pezón con mi dedo índice y pulgar.

La sensación de tocar su torso desnudo con el mío fue casi detonante para perder completamente el control, pero algo me detuvo.

"_Necesito…"_

Besé a Bella otra vez, acariciando su cuerpo y robándole con gusto gemidos y jadeos. Me separé de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a sus ojos, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

― ¿Qué necesitas, amor? Te daré lo que desees.

― Quiero… necesito… uhmmm… dilo, Edward ―me tomó del cabello y habló sobre mis labios, calentando mi garganta con su hálito dulce― Por favor, necesito escucharte decirlo.

Escucharla hablar al estar excitada me calentó como nunca pensaría que podría lograrlo. Mis labios fueron llamados para adorar su cuerpo, dejando besos desde la comisura de su boca y migrando por su mejilla. Mientras besaba el ángulo de su mandíbula los acontecimientos de ayer y hoy comenzaron a proyectarse en mi mente por decisión propia.

"…_un __juego, en honor a nuestro Ambariversario… ¿te gustaría jugarlo?"_

Desabroché el botón de sus jeans y acaricié el borde de sus bragas, trazando la línea divisoria con mi dedo índice.

"_Yo pensaré en un… color, el cual lo escribiré en un papel y tú lo intentarás adivinar"_

Besé detrás de su oreja y apreté uno de sus pezones con mis dedos. Bella soltó una especie de grito… una mezcla entre chillido y gemido.

"_Si lo haces tendremos sexo… cuando quieras, donde quieras y de la forma en que lo desees"_

Dejé que mi lengua trazara pequeños círculos imaginarios por su cuello, saboreando su piel y tentándola a por más.

¿Acaso quería que yo dijera el bendito color? Debía entender que no estaba en condiciones de adivinarlo. No había podido hacerlo solo, menos podría ahora, que la tenía semi desnuda frente a mí.

Uno de mis dedos bajó lentamente por entre su piel y sus bragas, tocando tentativamente el comienzo de sus rizos.

― Oh, Edward…

"_Existen millones de colores distintos…"_

Mi dedo índice encontró aquel manojo de nervios que me daba el completo poder sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Comencé a trazar pequeños círculos sobre él, comenzando desde la periferia hacia el centro.

"_Piensa con más ganas, cariño"_

Bella estaba gimiendo muy fuerte en mi oído, incrustando sus uñas en mis hombros.

Pero yo no sentía dolor… al menos no en ese lugar de mi anatomía.

"…_simplemente piensa en nosotros"_

Succioné fuertemente en la base de su cuello, que probablemente sería una marca al día siguiente. No me importaba. Ya nada me importaba.

"…_si juntas dos palabras completamente sin sentido ya es considerado otro color"_

― Bella, mi dulce Bella…

Presioné más fuerte su clítoris y Bella dio un respingo.

― Mhmmm… Edward…

"…_simplemente piensa en nosotros"_

Cuando seguí besando el ángulo de su cuello me encontré con algo frío y de textura extraña. Me separé lo suficiente como para mirar el intruso en mi camino de placer.

"…_dos palabras completamente sin sentido…"_

El collar que le había dado a Bella contrastaba perfectamente con el níveo color de su piel, dándole un toque delicado y sensual.

"…_piensa en nosotros"_

"…_único ejemplar… único en su clase"_

Seguí besando por su clavícula y el comienzo de sus pechos, quedando frente a frente a aquel corazón amarillo.

"_Es… hermoso"_

"_Más bien como un juego, en honor a nuestro Ambariversario…"_

"…_dos palabras completamente sin sentido…"_

"_Ambariversario"_

"_Ambariversario"_

― Ámbar ―susurré sobre su piel, cuando la verdad me golpeó.

Bella gimió y se apoderó de mi boca como si estuviese muriendo se sed y yo era la única fuente para saciarla. Empujó mi cuerpo con el suyo, haciéndome caminar de espaldas hasta que la zona posterior de mis rodillas chocaron con la cama.

Sin poder siquiera reaccionar, Bella hizo que me sentara en el colchón y me despojó de mis pantalones y zapatos en un parpadeo. Yo hice lo mismo con los suyos, deleitándome en acariciar piel mientras lo hacía.

Tomé sus caderas, acercándola para depositar pequeños besos en su ombligo y vientre bajo, lamiendo y succionando a mi gusto. Bella se retorcía y suspiraba mi nombre. Tomé la cinturilla elástica de sus bragas con mis dedos y las bajé lentamente.

Cuando se despojó de su última prenda, pateándola lejos, Bella se sentó a horcajadas y tomó mi cara con sus cálidas manos.

― Te amo.

Agarré un mechón de su cabello y lo sujeté a su oreja, deteniendo mi toque en su mejilla.

― Yo también te amo.

Al bajar mis boxers nuestros sexos se tocaron por primera vez, haciéndonos gemir a ambos. La tomé de la cintura para ayudarla, jadeando por el esfuerzo de no fundirme en ella sin preámbulos.

Ella se me adelantó.

De pronto ya no había definición clara entre los dos, no había un Bella y Edward. Éramos uno. El vaivén de caderas no se hizo esperar, creando un baile cadencioso y sensual que me llevaban hasta el mismo límite. Apreté mis dientes por el esfuerzo de contenerme y alargar un poco más el placer, quedándome inmóvil, dejando que Bella asumiese el ritmo y profundidad.

Ella se veía tan hermosa, cabalgando sobre mí, con una expresión de agonizante placer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta, dejando salir jadeos en cada envestida y gemidos con mi nombre. Acaricié sus senos con adoración, succionando uno de sus pezones cuando el otro estaba atendido con mis manos.

Pude sentir su explosión arrasar su cuerpo. Bella tembló y yo la sostuve hasta que la última de las réplicas de su orgasmo llegase a su fin. Tomé su cuerpo suavemente y la deposité de espaldas en mi cama, acostándome entre sus piernas y sumergiéndome una vez más en ella. Entré y salí saboreando cada toque, cada roce. Estar dentro de ella era el éxtasis.

Cuando alcancé el cielo podría haber jurado que vi fuegos artificiales.

― Eso fue… wow.

― No podría estar más de acuerdo ―susurré.

Habían pasado varios minutos y nosotros aún estábamos de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo. Bella restregó su cara en mi pecho y besó mi pezón, dirigiendo su mirada a la mía.

― Gracias.

― Créeme, Bella. Fue mi placer ―sonreí y besé su cabeza.

― No sólo por eso, idiota ―golpeó mi pecho de broma y me sacó la lengua. Luego suspiró y se inclinó hacia mí, mirándome intensamente―. Gracias por hacerme sentir… especial.

Me levanté en un codo para mirarla mejor, sin poder entender bien lo que me quería decir.

― Por supuesto que eres especial, Bella. Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido. Eres linda, leal, luchadora, fuerte, decidida, sencilla… bueno, y también algo mandona, pero creo que puedo soportarlo ―bromeé.

― Ja já, Cullen. Pero en serio, gracias. Te amo.

― Yo también te amo, Bella. Aunque a veces…

Bella no me dejó hablar, ya que mi boca de pronto estaba invadida por su húmeda lengua.

― Déjalo así, Edward ―dijo casi sin aliento, después de acabar el beso― Eres más lindo callado.

Nos besamos durante varios minutos, simplemente saboreándonos.

La amaba, eso era seguro. Bella era la única mujer con la que podía sentirme cómodo. Ella definitivamente era única… y era sólo mía.

― Esto fue genial, increíble ―sonrió y me miró con malicia―. La próxima vez lo haremos en mi casa.

¿Ya hablando de la segunda vez?... No es que me queje, claro.

― O… podríamos hacerlo en mi casa.

― Cariño, ya lo hicimos en tu casa ―señaló lo obvio.

Yo sólo sonreí y me cerní sobre ella, atrapándola en la cama.

― No esta casa. _Mi _casa ―señalé con mi cabeza para que mirara por la ventana.

Bella me miró con expresión de shock.

― ¿La… la casa en el árbol? No… no Edward, ahí no hay puerta para cerrar y las ventanas son simples espacios en las paredes. Nos pueden escuchar, ver…

― ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego? Con las mismas reglas, pero ésta vez pensarás en… ¡un día de la semana!

Bella rió con fuerza y me besó en los labios, aún entre carcajadas.

― No tendré sexo contigo ahí.

― ¿Por qué pienso que puedo convencerte? ―moví mis cejas y la acerqué a mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaran.

Haría que cambiara de opinión. Podía asegurarlo.

* * *

**¿Llegaron hasta acá? Ufff… si, creo que me emocioné escribiendo y me quedó bastante largo, pero cuando lo leí otra vez como que sentí que sería casi herejía borrar algo. Así que aquí está.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos sacar una pequeña sonrisa de ustedes. ^^**

**La página para ver las otras historias del concurso las pueden encontrar en el siguiente link (le quitan los espacios): **

**http**** : / / www . Fanfiction . net / community / The_Paintbrush_Contest / 87394 /**

**PARA VOTAR IR A MI PERFIL (y espero que el voto sea para mi, jeje) ;)**

**Bien, ahora haremos un ejercicio. Piensen en una cara triste… patética… totalmente falta de felicidad… demasiada pena… ¿Lo tienen? Bueno, esa soy yo pidiendo un review****. :P**

**¿Lo harán? ¿LO HARÁN? Saben que quieren hacerlo. Sólo hacen click a ese botoncito de abajo y me dan su opinión. :)**


End file.
